


Obsession.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some things are a little too weird, even for Dean.





	Obsession.

When do you start calling it an obsession, at what point does it tip over into a full blown psychological meltdown?

Sam may have a good college education but he studied the law, not the brain.

Watching Dean grinding his teeth and cussing under his breath, Sam thinks it’s about time he stepped in, had a word with his brother about his continuous need to be right all the time.

Standing next to Dean, Sam lays a hand on his shoulder and sighs. “Let it go, Dean. It’s been three days and you still can’t clear this hand of Solitaire.”


End file.
